The Mistake
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: Set during BOUND. What if Richard relents to Nicci's suggestion that they make Kahlan feel better? What will be Kahlan's reaction when her Seeker returns to her after he has slept with another? Began as Richard/Nicci, but turned into Richard/Kahlan.
1. Seeker Relents

*During "BOUND" – What if when Nicci suggests they make Kahlan feel better, Richard relents. Begins with Richard/Nicci, but the majority will be Richard/Kahlan. For BaneoftheWicked, hope this satisfies some of what you were looking for.

* * *

**The Mistake – Part 1 – Seeker Relents**

Richard was furious with Nicci. She had injured herself to punish him for going back to check on that old farming couple. And spirits knows what else would have happened if he had not gotten there in time.

He took deep breaths, to stifle his anger, as he held the washcloth to her cheek and listened to her as she made excuses for why she served the Keeper. Sure, he could understand why she had been angry with the prisoner and wanted him to die… Spirits, he would probably have slit the man's throat if he had touched Kahlan, but that did not justify everything else that Nicci had now done in the name of the Keeper.

"We can make her feel better," Nicci said seductively licking her top lip with her tongue, arching her body towards him.

His breath caught as his eyes looked down at her breasts, heaving beneath her red robes. Richard had to admit, she was beautiful, and if he had not been in love with Kahlan, he might have allowed himself the pleasure of a night in bed with this woman, but he could not. Not with everything she had done. Not with how she had threatened Kahlan.

"No," he said, shaking his head, answering her, and easing her back down on the mattress. "I love Kahlan… I could never do that to her."

"She's in pain and grief, Seeker," Nicci smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. "Give her some pleasure to sooth that suffering."

He shook his head as Nicci slowly began to unwind her dress, baring her flesh to him. No matter how much he tried to resist, Richard could not keep his eyes off her. Her skin was creamy and moist and he felt the tingles of arousal coming to him as his eyes gazed upon her naked form, drinking in the perfection that was Nicci.

"Are you sure, Richard?" she asked, sliding back to sit on the edge of the bed before him, spreading her legs enticingly, giving him a glimpse at what laid between her legs. "How long has it been since you've felt the warmth of a woman's touch?"

Richard swallowed past the lump in his throat as he gazed upon Nicci's naked flesh. Her perfect eyebrows moving in a suggestive manner, as she ran her fingers slowly down her body, starting at her breasts, working their way down her smooth stomach and towards the soft flesh between her legs.

"How long, Richard?" she purred, pleadingly, moving her fingers around her femininity, slowly feeling herself in a way that was making Richard hard just watching.

"I love Kahlan," he said, his face flushing with confused thoughts and feelings. He loved Kahlan, yet he found himself becoming aroused by watching Nicci touch herself and having her naked body so close to him. Richard felt guilty and dirty for even getting aroused by the sight of another woman. "I love _her_…" he murmured, as if stating it would stifle the burning fire awakening in his groin.

"Yes, and the Mother Confessor loves you," Nicci half smiled. "Yet, you cannot consummate that love. If you do, she'd confess you. With me… you will not be confessed and your lover will feel what it is like to have you inside her."

Richard blinked. It was true, he did have a lot of pent up sexual desire. He had not lain with a woman in over a year. Since he met Kahlan he had resisted the urges, wanting to be with no one but her. Back home, in Westland Anne had been his first, and there had been others, but he wanted Kahlan to be his next and only. However, with her powers, it was impossible.

"Imagine I'm her," Nicci said, sliding closer to wrap her arms around his neck. "You can give her what you want. Make love to my body, and at the same time, your Kahlan will feel what I feel. Make me climax and your Kahlan will climax."

"No," Richard pulled her arms away. "I cannot do that. I'd be betraying Kahlan."

"She'd need not know it was you," Nicci said. "You need not mention it. The Mother Confessor will just feel it, and when you return, you just tell her that you were unable to stop me from taking a man to my bed. She never need know it was you, Seeker."

Nicci's hand dropped down his chest and grabbed at his groined. His face flushed and he felt himself stiffen. A small smile creased her lips as she felt how aroused he was.

"You need a release, Seeker," she said. "No matter how much you love your Confessor, you still need to feel the sweetness of a woman's flesh press against your own. To be inside one, and feel the warmth and wetness grab a hold of you, demanding your seed."

Richard blinked, and breathed heavily. Spirits, how he desperately wished Kahlan were here and that he did not have to worry about her powers. He'd make love to her, but she was not here. There was only Nicci. Yet in a way, Nicci was right. Kahlan would feel it. He could make love to Kahlan through Nicci. Reluctantly, Richard raised his hand and slowly caressed Nicci's face, as he would if she were Kahlan.

"Yes," Nicci purred, closing her eyes and easing into his touch. "Imagine me as Kahlan."

They both had blue eyes… he loved Kahlan's blue eyes. Perhaps he could. Maybe he could just imagine that the blues staring back at him as he made loved to her was his Kahlan.

"Here," Nicci raised her hand and ran it over her hair, turning it a dark brown that looked raven black, which shimmered with blue hues in the flicking firelight. "I can even make my dress white, if it will help."

With her hair now like his beloved's, Richard was beginning to loss his control in front of Nicci. _Yes…_ he thought, _I can imagine it was Kahlan_. Spirits know he had dreamt of making love to his Confessor since the moment he met her. Richard gulped and decided. Yes, he could do this. If he could never have Kahlan in the traditional sense, at least this way provided him with the opportunity to give Kahlan the experience of what it would be like to feel his love.

Nicci, sensing his resolve weakening, began to unbutton his shirt. She ran her soft delicate fingers down his chest, her fingers dancing across the mark of the Keeper in much the same way Kahlan would when she touched him. That touch brought a low moan from his lips, as he imagined his beloved touching him.

He reached out and cupped Nicci's face in his hands, and pulled her close, kissing her lips. It startled him at first how much he enjoyed it, especially when it felt so different from his Kahlan. Yet it felt good, even pleasurable, more than he had thought it would. Richard knew that Kahlan would feel his kiss and she would recognize it.

The sorceress had been wrong about that. Kahlan would know it was Richard touching the Sister of the Dark. Yet at the moment, Richard did not care if Kahlan was hurt by this. His need for sexual release was eclipsing his reason, begging to be set loose.

As he continued to kiss Nicci, running his tongue along her lips, as he would his beloved, Richard vowed he would explain it to Kahlan later. He would tell her that he had done this so she could feel his love. If this was the only way she could ever feel that, he would do it; even if he was risking her love for him. He wanted to give her the pleasure she deserved, the pleasure he knew, in his heart, he owed her.

Nicci's hands dropped to his waist and deftly removed his belt and sword. The Sword of Truth went clattering to the wooden floorboards, and it almost seemed as if the cold steel was snapping at him, seeking to admonish the Seeker for what he was doing. He ignored it, relishing the feel of Nicci's hands as they felt his muscles. Without moments, her fingers unlaced his trousers with expertise. Richard pulled back and removed his jacket and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside as he climbed up on the bed, slowly easing himself on top of Nicci.

He continued kissing her, running his fingers through the cascade of magically colored dark brown hair. It was lush and as silky to the touch as his Kahlan's was, and it made him all the harder. He ran his kisses down Nicci's cheek and jaw, and began nibbling at the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. Nicci arched her body into his, and he felt her breasts brush against his chest, making him let out a groan of desire.

His hands dropped and he ran his fingers across her soft supple skin, feeling the round flesh of her breasts, running his thumbs across her nipples, and pulling a soft moan from her lips.

"Oh yes, my Richard… yes," Nicci purred, playing along with his fantasy, acting as if she was Kahlan. She ran her hand down his bare back, feeling his muscles. "You're Confessor wants you."

Richard smiled, knowing Kahlan was feeling his touch, and pushing aside his feelings of guilt. He needed release and Kahlan would understand… at least he hoped she would. He began dancing his lips across Nicci's collarbone, grazing his teeth across her skin, as he made his way to her breasts. He took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked, while his other hand caressed her other breast, rubbing her nipple until it was stiff and hard.

"Taste me," Nicci pleaded, cooing in such a way that Richard almost thought it was Kahlan. The sorceress's mimicking of his beloved was so close it made him lose with breath with the sudden flood of desire that seeped into his body. "Taste me, my Seeker."

Richard's heart pounded beneath his chest as he thought of Kahlan. He flicked his tongue out and ran it around Nicci's nipple, before sucking on it some more. He then began kissing his way further down her body. His hands rubbed her legs, feeling her thighs and brushing slightly across the soft flesh of her rear. Nicci spread her legs for him, begging for him to taste her.

"Drink me in, my Seeker," she murmured through panting breaths. "Bring me pleasure… take me… take me…"

He readily compiled, knowing the pleasure he'd be giving Kahlan. Nicci gasped as he descended upon her femininity, lapping at it with his tongue. She was wet, wetter than he thought she would have been. She was clearly as aroused as he was. He drank her in, as he pulled her folds open with his fingers, slowly rubbing one finger around her special spot, teasingly.

"Oh, yes, Richard… yes," purred Nicci, racking her fingers through his hair as he continued to move his mouth over her, and slowly slipping his tongue in her, along with his fingers. Slowly, he pushed one finger in, and then another. With each move of his fingers, a low moan rippled through Nicci's body, and she moved her hips up towards his mouth, her legs almost closing to keep him close.

Backing away, her essence dripping down his chin, Richard ran wet kissing along her thighs, as he sat back to removed his trousers. Nicci sprang forward and flipped him unto his back, tugging at his trousers, pulling them past his knees and down his legs until she had them off him. Her hand gripped his hardness and he rolled his head back and groaned in pleasure as her fingers began to move up and down his length.

His mouth dropped and he called her name in a gasp as she took him into her mouth; the warmth and wetness sending trickles of rapture through his body. Her tongue played across him in such a way that it made Richard forget that the veil had been torn. Her fingers continued to work him as she widened her mouth, taking him in as far as she could.

"Nicci… oh spirits, Nicci…," Richard moaned as he arched his neck to watch her move up and down on his hardness. In that moment, as he looked down at her, her lips kissing up and down his length, he no longer cared that this was not Kahlan. Nicci was giving him more pleasure with her tongue than he had ever thought possible.

The spell she had placed on her hair faded and it had turned back to its standard brilliant gold color. Richard's eyes rolled back into his head as he savored the rippling bliss that transcended his body. He loved the way Nicci's hair cascaded down her face as she took him into her mouth.

He gasped and her name escaped his lips, as she took him deep into her throat, her lips coming up to brush against his base. She held him in there for a while, before slipping out. His length was wet and tingled with the sensation and Nicci backed away and smiled at him as his hardness twitched with want.

"I told you, Seeker," she said with a smirk. "You've been needing a woman's touch." She slowly began to climb up on him, kissing his scars as she went. She ran her tongue along the curves of his chest and then nibbled at his neck, before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Richard wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers down the length of her hair, and down her back, until he gripped her rear; squeezing the soft flesh as he pulled her to him.

"Spirits, Nicci," he groaned. "I want to be inside you…"

"By all means, Seeker," Nicci smiled at him as she compiled and positioned herself.

He moaned softly as the sorceress reached down to grab a hold of him. Richard had to release a breath as her fingers wrapped around him, directing his hardness to her quivering wet flesh. He arched his head up to watch, as she slipped him past her folds and into her. He bucked his hips hard and pushed himself up inside her before she could fully take him in.

"Whoa!" Nicci let out a gasp and her eyes locked with his eyes as she arched her back. He felt her ripple with ecstasy at the feel of him inside her.

She was tight, and Richard closed his eyes as she began to move above him. Nicci rose, barely taking him out of her, before ramming back down. With each movement, Richard would rock with her, and slam himself up into her soft flesh, relishing the sound of their flesh hitting together as she rode on top of him, bucking wildly, her hips moving as if she was riding a horse at full gallop.

Richard placed one hand on her hip to guide her movements, and with the other massaged one of her breasts. Nicci placed her hands on his chest, for supported as she leaned back to take more of him in. Wanting to get dive deeper into her sweetness, Richard grabbed her and spun around, pushing her onto her back. He leaned back, never once pulling away from her, as he raised one of her legs and rested it against his shoulder as he pounded harder into her sweet femininity.

With his other hand, he ran his fingers down her face. Nicci gasped as he plowed deeper into her, opening her mouth to allow his finger in. She seductively sucked on his finger as he continued to thrust back and forth, his eyes unable to look away from her perfect blue eyes. With the fall of golden hair around her white face, she looked so beautiful… so perfect. He was losing himself in the pleasure. He kissed her leg as he slowed, wanting the thrill of making love to last longer.

Nicci spread her legs wider and beckoned with her arms for him to lie down on her. "Kiss me," she pleaded, and her eyes looked up at him with a loving look that he had never seen from her before. With her blue eyes, it almost looked like Kahlan was asking for him to kiss her.

With his mind fogged by the heights of pleasure, he lowered himself, and held her to him, as he continued to back in and out of her, his hardness dripping with the juices of her essence. Nicci's supple soft body seemed to melt into his, as he made love to her… to Nicci, not to his Kahlan. Somewhere, back in the recesses of his mind, he was registering the change, but at the moment, the ecstasy of making love was overwhelming all his senses and reason.

He ran his fingers threw her hair and kissed her lips, begging her to open her mouth to him. Nicci hastily compiled and their tongues did battle. A tingle seemed to shimmer down his spine, as her soft hands danced down his back to gripped his backside, pulling him closer and helping to guide his thrusts.

Richard slowed and pushed himself deeper into her with each downward motion. Nicci moaned into his mouth, and whispered sweet words of ecstasy into his ear. Then he felt her tighten her muscles around him and Nicci raised her hips to pull him closer as she climaxed. He felt his legs tense as his own release neared.

He wanted to pull out and spray himself across her flat stomach, not wanting to give her his seed… he wanted to save that for Kahlan, but Nicci's legs tightened and held him to her as she continued to climax, pulling him in as he thrust harder into her, clenching his teeth and groaning in exquisite rapture as he released deep inside of Nicci.

Their moist flesh touched, dripping with the sweat of lovemaking, and her breasts pressed against his hard chest as he pushed himself as deep as possible, soft moans escaping from their lips as they kissed each other. Nicci's hands cupped his rear to hold him to her, keeping his seed from escaping. Richard groaned as he continued to release. With as long as he had waited, his climax was stronger than he had expected, especially considering he was not with the woman he loved. Nicci's moistness just seemed to want to milk him dry.

He heaved a deep breath and relaxed on top Nicci's soft body, as she nibbled on his ear playfully, before running wet kisses down his neck.

"There," she purred. "Now wasn't that just what you needed, Seeker?"

Richard took a deep breath and leaned back, slipping out of her and rolling onto his back next to her on the bed. Yes, he had needed that. Nicci immediately curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest, running her fingers across the scars of the mark of the Keeper.

"Now you're Kahlan has felt your love," she said. "I hoped you enjoyed yourself… because I know I did."

Suddenly Richard's mind snapped with suddenly realization. _Spirits, what have I done?_ He chided at himself. He shuddered, terrified at his betrayal to Kahlan. All he wanted was to give her the pleasure and the touch she deserved, but to do it through Nicci… how could Kahlan ever love him again, knowing what he had just done?

Nicci smiled wickedly, pleased with herself, knowing she had done more harm to the Seeker, than anyway thing else she could have done.

"I can tell you this, Richard," Nicci spoke, almost cruelly, as her warm breath blew across his exposed skin. "Kahlan enjoyed herself… very much."


	2. Phantom Touch

*Our poor Kahlan experiences what happened through the bond Nicci created with her.

* * *

**The Mistake – Part 2 – Phantom Touch**

First Kahlan had felt the battering Nicci had received, and she was worried that the other Sisters of the Dark had found the sorceress and her Seeker. Then she was pinned to the ground, her father looking down, worry etched on his face. It was a strange thing to see from a man who had tied her up as a child. Memories of being bound by him flashed through her mind and she wanted to scream, but it was too hard to breath. It was like something was pushing down on her chest.

Then it was gone, and she could breath and stand. They ran from the clearing with what they had come for: Her mother's jewelry. Her father helped clean her wounds as Zedd and Cara set up camp. Kahlan went through her mother's jewelry looking for something that the wizard could use to break the spell. Her father commented on the cheek bruise, but Kahlan responded that she was feeling better now. After they had selected a piece that would work, Kahlan slinked off to find a quiet place to rest alone. She wanted to cry, her worry for Richard overwhelming her.

Her father and Zedd stayed by the fire and talked softly, while Cara patrolled the camp perimeter. Kahlan rubbed her cheek and thought of Richard, wondering if it was her Seeker who was soothing the injured Nicci. Tears leaked down from her eyes as the she thought of Richard touching another woman. Finally finding a little niche in some rocks that would keep her hidden, Kahlan laid down, thinking of the man she loved.

Kahlan closed her eyes and sought out sleep, hoping her dreams would give her pleasant thoughts of her Richard touching her as he should be allowed to do.

She was awaken by a sudden feeling. It was almost as if Richard was caressing her cheek. It was a soft feeling, almost like a whisper. Kahlan reached up to feel her cheek, and she could swear her senses were recognizing his touch. She closed her eyes and eased into the phantom touch, dreaming it was Richard.

Then it felt as if his hands were cupping his face, as he often did when he surprised her with a kiss. She felt a sensation dance across her lips, velvety and warm, and it was almost as if Richard was kissing her. She moved her fingers up to feel her lips, as the phantom kisses continued.

"Richard?" she awkwardly called out, but no one answered. He was not there… he was with Nicci. Spirits… Richard was kissing Nicci. She knew it. Kahlan recognized the feel of his lips. What had Nicci said? Everything she felt, Kahlan would feel as well? Why was Richard touching Nicci like this when he knew Kahlan would feel it? It only tormented her to know what he was doing. And that it could not be her that he was touching.

Her hand tingled with a warmth that felt oddly like the feeling she got when she touched his chest. Spirits, he was undressing in front of Nicci. Why Richard? Why?

Kahlan tried to make a move to sit up to seek comfort from one of her friends, when suddenly she felt herself being pushed back down. It wasn't rough or aggressive like the hitting that had happened. It felt more like the times Richard would ease her down to kiss her when they were alone. She recognized the tender gentleness of it and it brought hot tears to her eyes, knowing that Richard was with Nicci.

"Oh, Richard…," she sobbed softly. "How could you?"

Kahlan felt the kisses run across her jaw and down her neck and shoulder. Phantom hands danced down her body and she felt them caress her breasts and feel her in ways she had always wished Richard could. Then the kisses followed and she could not help but let out a soft moan from the pleasure his lips caused on her body, as her nipples grew stiff under his touch. She could feel him sucking her, his warm tongue running up and down her breast and over her aching nipple.

A burning desire rose in her core and traveled down to the place between her legs, and Kahlan forced a breath when she realized how wet she was becoming down there. She was highly aroused, but Kahlan found herself crying softly, knowing that her Seeker was touching another. And confused as to whether it was her that was becoming aroused or Nicci.

His phantom lips danced down her body and she felt his hands on her legs, massaging her thighs and feeling her bottom. She could not help but close her eyes and moan his name, as she felt him slowly pull at her legs. Unable to hold them, her legs parted and she swore she could feel the stumble of his chin rub against the inside of her thighs. Her mouth dropped and a gasp escaped as she felt his tongue descend on Nicci, licking and kissing her femininity.

Kahlan arched her back and let out a low groan at the pleasure it elicited from her. However, that pleasure was something she was receiving through the bond Nicci had created between them. It was overwhelming, the heights to which she could feel his soft lips against herself as she felt her folds open and his tongue enter her. Yet, at the same time, it was agonizing.

It hurt her that Richard was touching Nicci in such a way, but part of her was a little excited at feeling his touch, even if it was through another. Because he could never really touch her like this. She would confess him, and that was something she never wanted to do. Still, it made Kahlan want to crawl into some dark hole and die, knowing that the man she loved—the man she thought loved her, was lying somewhere with his head between another woman's legs.

A tingle rippled through her body, as she felt his finger tease her special place, before slowly pushing inside of her… no inside of Nicci. Her cheeks flushed with unbridled arousal and she became even wetter and hot, despite her confused and torment mind. Then it stopped and she felt wet dripping kisses run up her thighs. An airy dizzy feeling overwhelmed her and her mouth suddenly thrust opened. Her breath caught and she felt as if something large was being shoved down her throat. Kahlan gagged and sobbed, realizing that Nicci must be taking Richard into her mouth, and was pleasing him in away Kahlan never could.

Thankfully, it did not last a long time. Her tears were staining her face, yet her breath was heavy with desire and need. All she wanted to do was cry and run away, but she could not move. When nothing more happened, Kahlan sighed, hoping it was over and that would be the extent to the pleasure her Seeker sought from the Sister of the Dark who held her captive by her vile magic.

Kahlan took a deep breath, trying to calm her burning cheeks, when suddenly she felt something brush against her lower lips. Then, with a sudden thrust, he was inside her. Kahlan cried out in a mixture of grief and pleasure, as her Richard continued to thrust up and down inside Nicci. It felt so much like he was really inside her, yet she felt no pain of her maidenhood being taken. She had no doubt that when she had herself checked, she would still be pure. But it felt so real. So raw.

He was so obviously hard and warm… so much aroused, that it broke her heart. She had felt his hardness brush against her thigh on some of the rare occasions when she would allow their kissing to go a little further than usual, yet he had never been this hard before. Still, it felt delicious. It was a rapturous feeling having Richard move inside her, but Kahlan knew that he was not truly with her. He was with Nicci. She felt his hand on her hip and another caress her breast, as her Seeker drove up into Nicci as the sorceress rode him.

Kahlan gasped as her cheeks warmed with pleasure, and her hips were rocking wildly on the ground. She could tell from the sensations she was receiving that Nicci must be on top of Richard, bucking hard. Then it was like she was being spun in the air and pushed into the ground. Richard never withdrew from her and it felt as if he was pushing even more into her.

Her legs were pushed wide and one shot up on its own according. Around her ankle she felt something like a sweaty grip and knew that Richard was holding Nicci's leg up against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let loose a cry of ecstasy as the feeling of Richard plunging deeper into her coursed through her body.

The phantom feeling continued and she felt his fingers caress her face, and her mouth filled with the taste of his sweat. She closed her eyes, sensing that it was his finger Nicci was sucking. Then her breath caught as she felt his weight on top of her, her legs spreading ever wider to take him all the way in, as he drove even harder into Nicci. Her hips bucked as Nicci responded to Richard and pulled him closer.

A sudden feeling trickled down her spine and her mouth dropped to release a soft moan as she climaxed. It was an odd feeling, reaching the pinnacle of sexual pleasure while lying all alone in the forest, and without even doing anything to stimulate herself. She felt a sensation of something warm seep through her insides down there, and she knew that it was Richard's seed being released into Nicci. Despite the bliss of the climax Richard had caused both her and Nicci's bodies, Kahlan cried, dismayed and horrified at what had just happened.

His weight rolled over her and she felt him slip out and Kahlan was free to move. She curled up into a fetal position and wept. Richard… her Seeker… the man she loved above all else, had just made love to Nicci. Kahlan's worst fears had come true. Richard had sought release with another woman. But what made it even worse was that it was Nicci and that Kahlan had felt all of it, and had even received pleasure and release at their lovemaking.

Rolling over, Kahlan wiped the hot tears from her eyes and tried to put on her confessor's face. How could she blame him if he sought comfort in another woman, especially when she could not give herself to him for fear of confessing him? He had a right to seek some pleasure. But it hurt so much that it could not be her that gave it to him.

If only she could have gotten her hands on a Rada'Han… then she could give herself to Richard without fear of confessing him. But, being noble, he would not allow it. Her Seeker kept proclaiming that they would find away, that when they had finished with the Keeper, his next quest would be to find a way for them to be together.

But none of those soft comforting words he had spoken to her seemed to calm her now. Richard had found someone who could give him what she never could. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, praying to the good spirits to put her in a deep sleep, one which would give her dreams that would sooth her grief and sorrow.


	3. Awkward Reunion

*Here comes the angst.

* * *

**The Mistake – Part 3 – Awkward Reunion**

Having broken the spell, and said their farewells to her father, Kahlan walked solemnly behind Zedd and Cara as they made their way down the path. Zedd had spelled Richard's shoes and the First Wizard was hopeful that they'd soon find him. Kahlan had kept quiet about what had happened the previous night, though she knew by the way Cara kept glancing at her that the Mord'Sith could sense something was amiss.

Then they spotted him, his face lighting up when he saw them, and his warm brown eyes immediately homed in on her. Kahlan wanted nothing more than to return that smile and drop her pack and rush to him, but she could not… especially after what she had felt him do with Nicci last night. As he rushed to close the distance with them, Kahlan put on her confessor's face, determined not to allow what had happened to be known to the others.

"Richard, my boy!" Zedd grinned widely, opening his arms to embrace his grandson.

Richard dropped his pack and pushed past Zedd and Cara, ignoring them, and grabbed Kahlan, cupping her face with his hands. He kissed her and Kahlan stiffened, not knowing how to react. He backed away and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Kahlan…," he began, his voice heavy with regret.

"Not now, Richard," she spoke softly, so that the others could not hear. "Later."

His lower lip trembled and he bit it. He averted his eyes and gave a nod. Taking a deep breath, he put on a smile for the others as he turned to greet them. Zedd gave him a warm grandfatherly hug. And Cara merely smirked and nodded.

Richard went over to his pack to retrieve it and he glanced over at her longingly. Kahlan looked away and held back tears. She fiddled with her dress, as if it needed adjustment. The others began talking about what happened, and Richard responded to their questions, keeping his answers brief and succinct. Kahlan was vaguely aware of what he was saying. Most of it involved running from Sisters of the Dark bent on killing Nicci.

Zedd asked about what had happened last night, commenting on how during the fight Kahlan had been effected by phantom punches. She looked up to see how Richard would respond. The Seeker visibly grew red a bit and said something to the effect that Nicci was punishing him, taking a man up to the room in the inn…

"Fortunately I got there before anything more could happen," Richard finished, his eyes turning away from Kahlan, and bending back down to go through his pack to retrieve the compass.

Zedd gave a nod. "Yes, very fortunate, indeed," the wizard commented. "That Nicci is a devious one." He frowned. "Why didn't she try and kill you after her powers were restored?"

"I… I don't know," Richard said, flushing slightly with hidden regret and shame. The others did not seem to notice. Only Kahlan saw it and understood it. _Yes you do, Seeker,_ _because you slept with her_, was what Kahlan wanted to snap, but she held her tongue.

"Well, if she ever threatens Kahlan again," Cara replied. "She'll met my agiel."

Kahlan looked away when the Mord'Sith glanced her way, hiding her face with her hair. Her heart was beating with tremendous force beneath her chest and she did not know whether it was because Richard was back or because of what Richard had done. She was confused. She had enjoyed the ghost like feel of his touch, but at the same time she felt betrayed and devastated to know that it was Nicci he was truly touching and not her.

Suddenly she was aware of a presence beside her. She blinked and looked up. "You seemed troubled, dear one," Zedd said, lowering his bushy eyebrows, concern etched on his wrinkly face. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine, Zedd," she reassured him with a weak smile.

She turned and walked back to the others, waiting for Richard to pull his pack on and use the compass to find their heading. Zedd frowned, but said nothing. The wizard stepped up behind her and looked towards Richard, taking note of the sudden awkward silence that had befallen the group.

"What's our heading, Seeker?" Zedd asked, eyeing Kahlan for a moment, as they watched Richard pull the compass out and open it. The magical device hummed and whirled, the blue center stone glowed brightly. The runes shimmered and danced around until the light pointed west.

"West," Richard said, clenching his jaw tightly. Kahlan noticed his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. His eyes drifted to her and she could see pain in them. "We go west."

Her heart seemed to clench beneath her breast as the Seeker looked at her, but it was not the same feeling she usually had when Richard looked at her. It was not the flush of excitement that sent a shiver down her back and made her yearn for his touch, his kiss. Instead she felt pain, anguish, and even some anger. There was no room in her heart for love… not today. Not after what he'd done. And he seemed to know it, because he looked away, remorse creasing his handsome features.

"There's a village not far," Zedd was saying, seemingly obviously to the awkwardness that now existed between the Seeker and Mother Confessor. If he sensed it, he kept it to himself. "Perhaps we should rest at the inn… spirits know we could all do with a hot meal in our bellies and a soft mattress for our weary backs."

Richard's brow creased at the mention of the village, but he said nothing about it and gave a nod. "Sounds good, Zedd… lead on."

"Right you are, my boy," Zedd grinned. "The quicker we get there, the faster we can get supper ordered!"

Zedd took off at a vigorous pace for a man of his years and Cara immediately followed him, leaving Kahlan and Richard standing there alone, avoiding each other's eyes. The silence was painful and agonizingly hard to bear. They had never had a moment like this where they were unable to look at or speak with each other. Unable to stand the silence any longer, Kahlan took a deep breath.

"We should hurry… otherwise Zedd will eat the tavern out of house and home, and there will be nothing left of us," Kahlan said, trying to smile and be humorous, but failing. Richard gave a nod, and they turned to catch up with the wizard and Mord'Sith.

XXX

It was hard for him not to notice. Spirits, it was blatantly obvious to anyone with eyes! Normally the Seeker and his Confessor would always walk side by side, there fingers flirting with each other as they held hands, but not today.

Kahlan had drifted back and was following from a distance. Zedd and Cara remained in the lead, and Richard kept pace in the center, yet he slowed once in a while to look back and check on Kahlan. Her eyes never stayed on him for the long, and whenever he looked over his shoulder to make sure she was all right, he'd catch her looking away and biting her lower lip. Richard knew she was fighting hard to hold back tears, and it made him feel all the more guilty and ashamed, knowing he was the cause of that hurt.

It was painful to be separated from his Kahlan. To not feel the heat radiating from her body as they hiked through the woodlands, and the rush of excitement when their shoulders would accidentally brush against one another. He longed to feel her touch, to kiss her, and have her reciprocate.

Richard had felt her stiffen when he had kissed her upon his return and knew that he was not going to get a kiss back. Yet she had remained calm and wore her confessor's mask. At least she had given him that, and had not made a big scene in front of Zedd and Cara. Richard did not know if he could handle the shame of his mistake made public.

He gripped the hilt of the Sword of Truth tightly, so tight that it made his hand ache, but he did not care. He deserved the pain. Slowly, the fury and rage of the sword seeped into his body, and he directed the magic towards himself, basking in the punishing torment it caused him. He deserved nothing less for his crime.

There was a part of him that wished Kahlan had slapped him, or even yelled at him. He would have preferred an angry Kahlan to a Kahlan who distanced herself from him. He vowed that he would make it up to her… that he would explain. That is, if she even allowed him the opportunity.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Richard winced slightly, as a rippling pain roared through his left arm. His fingers felt on fire and it was like his skin was burning. He stifled the gasp of pain that wanted to escape from his lips, and gritted his teeth, accepting the pain. Even the Sword of Truth knew he was a vile fiend, and was punishing him accordingly.

Richard blinked back the tears of his torment, believing he did not have the right to even have them. Through the blurry vision of the self-imposed pain, he glimpsed the tops of the gabled roofs of the village just beyond the next rise. He wished with all his heart that they would just avoid that village, but Zedd was determined for his heat meal. The wizard turned back and grinned, but his merriment faded when his eyes locked on Richard.

"Richard, my boy," he frowned, narrowing his eyes. "What is the matter? You look as if you are in great pain?"

"I'm fine, Zedd," Richard nearly growled through clenched teeth as he pushed pass his grandfather.

Cara shook her head and rolled her eyes, but said nothing, dropping back to walk with Kahlan, as Zedd placed a hand on Richard shoulder. His grandfather scowled at him and gave him a hard look with his grey eyes.

"Do not try and lie to me, Richard," Zedd said. "Did that Nicci do something to you?"

Richard's eyes grew wide, fearing Zedd knew the truth, but he bit his tongue and shook his head. "No…," he lied. "Just… just forget it, Zedd. I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Zedd asserted. He stopped and grabbed Richard by his shoulder to halt him. He turned back to the others. "Kahlan, tell Richard he's not fine."

"Richard," Kahlan glared at him, her blue eyes ablaze with anger, as she crossed her arms over her breasts. The bitterness in her voice all too clear to him. "You're not fine!"

Zedd gave a nod and looked back at him. "See, even the Mother Confessor thinks something wrong."

Richard stifled a groan, if only Zedd knew the half of it. His grandfather huffed and placed his hands on his hips.

"You're drawing the sword's magic, aren't you?" Zedd questioned, more demanding than anything.

He narrowed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to admit to anything. However, his grandfather would not have it, and the wizard reached down to pry Richard's fingers from the sword.

"You must stop, Richard," Zedd said. "You're dealing with powerful magic, my boy. The fury the sword gives is only supposed to be used to aide the Seeker when he raising it to defend himself or do battle with the enemy. It is not meant for self-chastisement."

Richard gave a low growl and pushed Zedd away. "Leave me alone, old man!"

Zedd raised his bushy eyebrows. "Bags, boy! Why are you punishing yourself? Did something happen when you were with that devious sorceress?"

Richard paled. He noticed Kahlan's brow crease in anxiety and anguish, and he felt all the more worthy of the pain he was inflicting upon himself at seeing the grief on her face. Zedd stepped forward.

"Richard, my boy, what is the matter?" his grandfather asked, the worry heavy in his voice.

"I'm not your boy!" Richard yelled and pulled the sword from its scabbard. The familiar ring of the Sword of Truth filled the air and the magic seemed to hiss and spit. The blade immediately glowed orange with the rage. But unlike the last time, this fury was not directed at Zedd, but at himself.

A searing pain erupted through his body and it felt like he was being stabbed in the heart and burned alive at the same time. His breath caught as the pain became too much to bear. He dropped to his knees, his arms trembling, and his neck twitching as the agony flowed through his veins. He was vaguely aware of screaming and dropping the sword before everything went black.


	4. Difficult Confessions

*The angst continues and intensifies.

* * *

**The Mistake – Part 4 – Difficult Confessions**

It was night, and a rainstorm had materialized, almost as if the weather was manifesting her mood. Her eyes were heavy with held back tears, and she waited until Zedd and Cara had left the room to get something to eat, before she let them loose. They had to carry Richard the rest of the way to the village, and the inn keeper had given them the largest room for the Seeker.

Zedd had tended to Richard, using what magic he could to sooth the Seeker's pain, but he declared that whatever it was that pained Richard was more mental than physical. Just for good measure, Zedd took the Sword of Truth and hide it in his own robes, saying that, in his current state, Richard should not have it.

Cara wanted to stay and watch over her Lord Rahl, but Kahlan assured her that she could handle it. After they left, Kahlan sob softly, as she removed Richard's jacket and shirt, to clean him with a washcloth. Her imagination could not help but call up images of Nicci unbuttoning Richard's shirt and feeling his hard muscles.

Kahlan eased onto the bed next to him, and ran her fingers in circles around the mark of the Keeper on his chest, while she dabbed the washcloth across his burning brow. Beneath his lids, Richard's eyes were moving furiously and she wondered what he was dreaming. From the grimace that would show on his face, she guessed it wasn't pleasant.

As she cared for him, Kahlan had to admit to herself, that despite how angry she was at him, she still loved him. But it hurt and angered her at how fiercely and passionately he had made love to Nicci. Part of her wanted to believe that it was just sex, a means for release, but Richard had refused so many offers in the past, that it was hard to convince herself of that. Spirits, even Cara had offered herself to Richard, practically throwing herself at him, and he had turned her down.

Though with Nicci it was different. Richard was no fool, so he must have known that whatever Nicci felt, Kahlan would feel as well. If he had known that, then why did he do what he did? It only torment Kahlan more to feel what he did to another, when he could not do it to or with her.

Sitting up, she slid of the bed to dip the washcloth in the water basin again. The water was still warm, and felt good on her skin. Looking over her shoulder, seeing Richard was still asleep, Kahlan figured it would not hurt if she eased away some of her pain with a quick wash.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kahlan removed her boots, and ran her fingers over her sore feet. They had been walking for quite some time, and the final rush to get Richard here had left her feeling exhausted. Slowly, he undid her jacket and let it fall to the floorboard, beside her boots. Taking one last look at Richard, Kahlan slowly began to unlace her corset. Freeing herself of it, she took in a deep breath that was impossible with it on.

She wondered why she tormented herself with wearing such a thing. Sure it may give her a more shapely figure, but was it really necessary? Sighing, unsure what to really think, Kahlan stood and scooted out of her skirt, letting the violet black garment fall to her feet. Now, standing in nothing but her black shorts and top, Kahlan knelt down before the water basin and drenched the washcloth.

Her mouth opened in a relief as she ran the soaked cloth across her chest and over the top of her breasts, letting the water seep into the fabric of her top. Stretching out, she ran it down her aching legs and around the soles of her feet. Closing her eyes, she cleaned her face, wiping away the make-up she had been putting on for Richard. Kahlan wondered if he even noticed, and why she even bothered.

Blinking back unwanted tears, Kahlan finished up and rinsed the washcloth, before twisting and squeezing out the water. Looking around for a cloth to dry herself with, Kahlan absently grabbed Richard shirt and began running it along her legs and chest. When she brought it up to her face, she stopped, realizing what she had in her hands.

Clenching her jaw tight, against the sorrow of knowing Nicci had touched it, Kahlan tentatively brought it to her nose and sniffed, wanting to smell Richard's scent. It had a sweaty smell to it that was all her Richard, but it also had a slight fragrance to it that Kahlan had not smelled before. A single hot tear migrated down her cheek when she realized it was the left over smell of Nicci's perfume, as if it had lingered on him to taunt her.

Kahlan tossed his shirt away in a huff and crossed her arms, trying to hold in her sobbing. But it was to hard to resist. She held her stomach as she bent over and cried, knowing that the man she loved had made love to another. It was a gnawing pain, one that Kahlan thought she would have never felt. Confessors were not suppose to fall in love. When they married, it was to a confessed man, and it was always done for procreation, selecting the best candidate to father strong confessors, and never for love. Kahlan had allowed herself to fall into the snare called love, and falsely believed she would be the one confessor that could truly have a marriage to a man she loved. A man that could love her without being confessed.

But it had all be a lie. An awful terrible lie. Richard had given into his need and had slept with Nicci. She looked over at him, sleeping fretfully, and she found it hard to blame him. Nicci was attractive, and had a strange perfection to her, something Kahlan could never understand. And it was clear, from what she had felt last night, that Nicci was skilled in the arts of love, and had obviously pleased Richard greatly.

Kahlan ran her hands down her waist, and stopped above her femininity, remembering the sensation of feeling Richard entering Nicci. He had been highly aroused and harder than anytime she had brushed against him and felt him when they would sneak off and kiss. Kahlan closed her eyes and let the tears come. Richard must have found Nicci more attractive, more enticing, than he had ever found her. The fierceness of his lovemaking was her proof.

Slowly standing, and rubbing her arms in a self-hug, Kahlan looked down at Richard. He looked so gorgeous lying there in his sleep with his shirt off and his chest heaving as he breathed. Yet he also looked troubled and in pain. She wondered if he truly felt guilty for what he had done, and if those looks of regret he had given her had been feigned.

Hugging herself more tightly, Kahlan eased down onto the bed and slowly lowered herself down next to her Seeker. She rested her head in the crock of his neck and pulled herself up close to him, bending her knees and laying one leg over his. Kahlan ran her hand along his hard muscles and felt the raised portions of the scared flesh that formed the mark of the Keeper.

His body was warm and the beating of his heart was steady and reassuring. And despite how heartbroken and betrayed she felt, Kahlan enjoyed feeling his body next to hers, their bare skin touching. Slowly, she allowed herself to close her eyes. Lying there, in nothing but her undershirt and shorts, Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor, went to sleep, grabbing on to the man she loved.

XXX

He heard thunder and the soft pitter patter of rain against the gabled roof above. His eyes fluttered open and he awoke with a pounding headache, and stifled a groan. Richard took a sharp breath, when he felt someone stir beside him, and an arm slowly tighten its grip around his neck. He arched his neck to peer down and saw an milky white arm draped across his chest.

Richard looked back up and nearly paled when he found that he was lying on a bed in a room that was eerily familiar. This had been the place that he had betrayed his beloved. This bed… spirits, this was the exact same bed. His heart began to race as the guilt of what he had done in this room came flooding back to him. He openly wept for what he had done.

How could he have allowed himself to believe that making love to Nicci was the same as making love to his beautiful Kahlan? He had been so good at resisting his urges, denying Anne when they had returned to Hartland to help Chase find his family, and then Cara, when the Mord'Sith had tried to seduce him in the future when his Kahlan had long sense been dead. He closed his eyes and admonished himself. Even when she was dead he had remained faithful to her. How could he then betray her when she was alive?

_You're a Rahl, that's how_, he told himself.

Richard suddenly became aware of the soft feminine body that was pressing up against his hard masculine. Spirits, was he still with Nicci? He arched his head to look down and saw the dark brown hair. The woman was barely clothed, she only had a skimpy black top and black shorts on. One of her legs was sprawled over his, and she eased into him.

He moved slightly, as not to disturb her, and brushed her hair away from his face to be greeted by a wonderful sight. It was Kahlan! She was lying next to him, pressing her body close to his. Her mouth opened slightly as she took a steady breath, and he could not help but gawk at her beauty.

His chest heaved as he felt himself becoming aroused with Kahlan's beautiful form so exposed before his. He had never seen her so bare and close before, and it excited him. His blood rushed through his veins and his checks flushed. He stifled a groaned as her hand moved, slipping down his chest to rest against his midsection, as she tightened her grip on him. Richard could hardly believe that she had actually fallen asleep while holding him. It was one of his many wishes that they could sleep like this, holding each other… kiss and…

He shook his head and bit his lower lip hard. He did not deserve her touch. Especially after what he had done. Slowly, as to not wake her, Richard slipped out of her touch. However, despite his cautious movements, Kahlan stirred and woke. Her bright blue eyes locked with his and she almost smiled, before remembering herself and backing up to sit up. The love he had first glimpsed in her eyes was replaced with anger.

"Kahlan…," he began, wanting nothing more than to talk to her.

She shook her head and blushed, suddenly realizing how undressed she was. Kahlan made to get off the bed, but Richard reached out and grabbed her arm. He held her back. She glared at him with almost hatred in her eyes, and her brow lowered.

"Let go of me!" she hissed in a voice thick was emotion.

"No," Richard replied, clenching his teeth. "Not until you hear me out."

Kahlan narrowed her fierce eyes at him and breathed through her nostrils, glaring at him. "All right," she said with a nod. He released her arm and she folded her arms across her breasts, as if seeking to cover herself. "Explain yourself!" she snapped.

Richard took a deep breath and gazed into her heated glare. He welcomed it. It was more than she had given him before and he knew he deserved it. "I made a mistake, Kahlan," Richard began. "A huge awful terrible mistake."

"That much is obvious," she retorted, and knitted her eyebrows together.

Richard cautiously reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled away from her, like he was some disgusting pervert. He looked away and nodded. "I can never fully apologize for what I did," he said. "Nothing can make up for it."

"Why?" she burst out, tears running freely down her checks. "Why did you do it, Richard? Why?"

He racked his hands through his hair and bit back his own sobs, believe he was not worthy of feeling grief. He had been the perpetrator, the one guilty of the crime, not Kahlan.

"After… after she had the man beat her… spirits, Kahlan," he murmured. "She was going to… going to…"

"Sleep with him!"

"Yes," Richard nodded, thankful that she was at least talking to him, despite the obvious anger and bitterness in her tone. "When I washed the blood from her, she said we could make you feel better… and at first I resisted… but…"

"But what?" Kahlan practically screamed at him. "You couldn't resist that slender body of hers! Is she so beautiful, you lost control of your senses and had to have her!"

"No, it was nothing like that, Kahlan, truly…," he bit his tongue. "Please… let me try and explain."

She gave a huff, but relented with a nod. "Continue," she hissed.

Filling his lungs with air, Richard averted his eyes from hers. "She… she changed her hair to look like you," he said. "And before I could say anything she had undressed and with her hair turned dark…"

"Yes?" she urged, looking devastated.

"Spirits, Kahlan, she looked so much like you that I lost control," Richard seethed with grief at what he had done. "And I… I thought that if we could never be together, then at least through that bond she created between the two of you, that you could at least feel what it was like to be with me."

Kahlan sat back and folded her hands in her lap. She looked down and her mood hardened. "Did you ever once stop to think how I would feel knowing that you were making love to another?" she asked.

Richard furrowed his brow.

"Spirits, no… I did not," he felt like his chest had been hollowed out. He was a terrible person. He had not just betrayed the woman he loved, but he had betrayed everything he claimed to stand for. He looked away from her as she looked at him with a heated glare.

"Did you have to enjoy it so much!" she demanded, her chest heaving with anguish, grief, and fury.

"Kahlan," he tried to sooth her. "I was thinking of you. It was all for you. I wanted you to feel my love… even if it could only be through another. I only enjoyed it so much because I was think of you… of pleasing you."

He knew that some of it was a lie, and that it was stupid to even lie to a confessor, but he didn't care. He had started out doing what he did to give Kahlan the pleasure of his touch, and somewhere along the line it had shifted as Nicci took him into her mouth and he thought more of the sorceress than his beloved. Kahlan seemed to sense his internal battle, but thankfully, she remained silent.

"Spirits, Kahlan," he heaved, taking a deep breath. "I love you. I'm sorry, and I know I can never have your forgiveness, but you must believe me when I say this… I love you. With all my heart, I love you. If I could go back in time and change history, spirits knows I would. I would take it back in a heartbeat, even if it meant I would never feel the touch of a woman's flesh ever again. I…," he looked around for something to say that could convince her of his feelings. Finding purchase, he turned and looked at her with all the love he could call forth. "I'd rather die than spend another moment without you, Kahlan."

Kahlan blinked and for a moment, he thought he might have gotten through. Though, he never expected forgiveness, he hoped that he might at least be given a second chance to earn her love back. Richard would do anything for that second chance. He would even go to the Underworld and back if she demanded it of him.

She took a deep breath and her eyes narrowed. "Your words mean nothing!" Kahlan spat. "They're all just lies. You pretend you love me, but you don't. You only lust after me because I'm untouchable. Spirits, Richard, you're just like every other man. All you want is sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!"

She banged her fists against the bed and came dangerously close to striking him. "You've never wanted to make love to me. All you wanted was to conquer me and then brag about it." She straightened her back and lowered her voice to sound more like him. "I'm Richard Rahl, the Seeker of Truth and heir to the throne of D'Hara. I've bedded the Mother Confessor and survived. I'm the greatest man in the world!" she parodied him, huffing with anger when she had finished.

Kahlan's eyes looked away and glared at the fire in the hearth. "You're nothing but a vile disgusting retch of a man. You're just like Darken Rahl!"

He looked up at her and slumped his shoulders, knowing she was right. But the look on her face was different. She looked like she felt she had gone too far; like she had stepped over some imaginary line she had not wanted to. Kahlan eased closer and tentatively reached out to touch his arm.

"Richard… oh, Richard, I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I… I didn't mean that. Please, you must believe me. You're not like Rahl."

"You're right," he nodded. "I'm not like Rahl… I'm far worse."

"What?"

Richard grabbed her hand and pulled it to his throat, wrapping her fingers around him in a grasp. He looked at her as warm tears flowed from his eyes. Spirits, she was so beautiful. How could he have betrayed this woman? He had won her heart and had turned his back on it for one night of pleasure.

"Richard?"

"I do not deserve your love," he moaned. "Spirits, I don't deserve anything, anymore." Richard bit his lower lip, and closed his eyes, deciding. "Confess me."

"WHAT?" Kahlan cried, tears of her own running rivers down her beautiful face.

"You heard me," Richard thought he spoke in an oddly calm voice. "Confess me."

"No," Kahlan tried to reason with him. "What you have done is unforgivable, yes, but I could not confess you."

"Do it!" he snapped, pulling her hand closer. "Confess the villain! Hear his crimes! Make him your slave!"

"No… no!" Kahlan tried to pull back, but Richard grabbed her with his other hand and held her fast. "Please," she begged, wailing. "Do not make me do this. I cannot. Will not. I cannot take you soul, Richard."

"I'd rather be your slave for eternity than not have your love," he replied. He looked hard into her passionate blue eyes, rimmed red by tears and grief. "Confess me! Now!"

"No," Kahlan tried pulling her hand away. "Richard… please? I cannot confess you… I love you."

Richard's ears were deaf to what she said. He deserved nothing but the mindless oblivion of confession. He raised a hand and struck her, crying as he did it; hating himself even more for having to hit her.

"Confess me!" he cried as he slapped her again. "Confess me!"

"NO!" Kahlan wailed, but as she did, he felt her control weaken as her emotions overwhelmed her to the point she lost her concentration. The confessor's powers were unleashed. Richard felt the surge of her magic rush towards him. Kahlan cried as her eyes turned black and there was thunder without sound.


	5. Blind Devotion

**The Mistake – Part 5 – Blind Devotion**

"No," Kahlan tried desperately to pull her hand away, but Richard was too strong. He kept it latched to his throat, his eyes pleading with her. "Richard… please? I cannot confess you… I love you."

Yes, it was true. Despite everything, Kahlan still loved him. She could not help herself. He was Richard… her Richard. And even though he had slept with Nicci, she still craved his touch and his love. Hearing how he'd rather be a slave to her than be without her only made her heart ache all the more for him. But she could not confess him. Sure he had committed a crime against her, betrayed her, but it did not warrant taking away his soul. She loved him too much to do that.

However, Richard appeared to be deaf to her pleas. Tears formed in his eyes as he raised his hand and struck her. Kahlan cried from the sting, the reason behind the hit hurting more than the hit itself. She closed her eyes and focused on keeping her powers at bay. Richard openly sobbed as he continued to strike her with the back of his hand, she knew he was hating himself for doing it, and that he was only doing it to make her lose her concentration.

Kahlan cried along with him as he continued to strike her, each blow becoming harder.

"Confess me!" Richard shouted at her as he slapped her again. "Confess me!"

Kahlan wailed in panic as she felt her control beginning to weaken as her emotions consumed her thoughts. She was not angry with him for hitting her, because she knew he was only doing it to make her confess him. And it pained her that it was working. Her mind ran wild with thought and desires as her concentration slipped for just a second.

"NO!" she wailed, that was all it had needed. Her confessor powers were unleashed. She felt them surge up through her very core and roar towards her Richard. Kahlan cried as her eyes turned black and there was thunder without sound.

Kahlan wept like she had never done before as the exertion of confession caused her to slump forward. Her tears were hot and un-ending as she pulled her hand back from his throat. She felt neither joy or justice, only an emptiness where once her heart had been. Out of all the punishments that could have been inflicted on Richard for what he had done, confession had never been in her mind.

It was difficult and even a bit awkward to be around him, knowing what he had done, but Kahlan had silently hoped that they could somehow move pass this hurdle and continue where they had left off, even maybe eventually find a way pass her powers so they could truly be together. Now… now that was never going to happen.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity for those dreaded words: "Command me, Mistress." But they never came. Kahlan blinked, afraid she had done far worse than confess him. She'd never done it before, but she had heard that confessor powers could kill a man, if the confessor willed it. She had heard other confessors talk about how they confessed a man, and then told him to die, and he would then simply collapse dead at their feet.

Afraid that she had done that to her Richard, and finally having enough strength to move, Kahlan slipped off the bed and clutched for her boots. She found her daggers there and she pulled one out. Standing, she turned to look at what she had wrought. Richard was sitting there, alive… thank that spirits he was alive!

However, he was staring up at her with nothing but total absolute love in his eyes, as if she was the most important thing in the world. It was a kind of blind devotion she had seen many times, in all sorts of men, but it hurt the worse seeing it in the man she loved. She had confessed him and he was no longer her Richard. His soul was gone and there was only one way to return it.

Kahlan looked away from him, sobbing. She heard him move and was aware of him standing up from the bed. His strong arms wrapped around her and she felt terrible. Moments earlier the real Richard would never had done this, claiming that he was unworthy of her touch, of the warmth of her body. He was no longer Richard, just an empty husk of the man she had loved. But, still… before she released him for her curse, she could at least have one last kiss.

She turned to him, placing her hands on his chest and looked up into warm brown eyes that were devoted to her and her alone. "Richard…," she murmured softly, her lips trembling, the tears still flowing from her eyes. Kahlan held up the dagger and pointed it towards her breast. "Before I release you… kiss me."

"No," was his response, spoken in a calm and firm voice.

Kahlan blinked. What? How could he say no? How could he deny his mistress? She pounded his chest with her fist and ordered him to kiss her.

"No," he said again, and he clutched her fist in his hands and pulled the dagger from her other hand, tossing it aside. "I will not kiss you if it means you will stab yourself… I cannot lose you… not now, not ever."

Kahlan took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Richard?"

"Yes, Kahlan?" he smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"You're… you… you are not confessed?" she stammered out.

He shook his head and cupped her face in his hands. "No, my love," he whispered softly, his breath dancing across her lips. "I'm not confessed."

Kahlan gasped, confused and bewildered by the meaning of this. If Richard was not confessed, then that meant… Suddenly she felt his lips on hers and she closed her eyes, savoring the feel and warmth it generated in her chest. Her heart pounded fiercely, overwhelmed by the sheer thrill that Richard could not be confessed. She eased into him as his arms enveloped her.

The door banged open and Zedd came rushing in, a confused looking Cara not far behind. "NO!" he shouted and pulled them apart. He turned on Kahlan and grabbed her, tears running down his grey eyes. "Kahlan… how could you? How could you confess Richard!"

Kahlan gasped and tried to explain but the wizard would not hear it. "By the spirits, dear one, did you not think we could feel the confession? The thunder without sound…, spirits, the Seeker is now lost to us."

"No, he is not," Richard said, pulling Zedd away from Kahlan.

Zedd blinked, stunned and relieved. "But… but I sensed the release of her powers, my boy," Zedd protested. "And… and you were kissing her."

Richard rolled his eyes and huffed. "Of course I'd be kissing her, Zedd, I love her," he said, as if it was obvious.

"But… but…," Zedd stammered.

"I cannot be confessed!" Richard declared holding his arms up and smiling. "Do you hear me, Zedd. Kahlan cannot confess me."

"But she released her power?" Cara furrowed her brow, noticing Zedd was too baffled to speak. "How could you not be confessed?"

Zedd blinked. "Because he loves her," the wizard said, his eyes wide.

"Zedd?" Kahlan frowned. "You knew?"

The old wizard shook his head and took a deep breath. "Of course I knew—the knowledge was passed down through the Wizards of the First Order," he said. "I could not tell you the way it was possible. You had to find the way yourselves for it to work. I… I…," he looked at Richard. "I was just unsure at just how deeply Richard loved you. It had to be absolute… with no room for doubt that he loved you."

Cara frowned. "Why would you try and confess him?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow, eyeing Kahlan's undressed appearance. "Did he do something naughty?"

Kahlan blushed and Richard visibly paled, no doubt afraid the truth was going to come out. Before he could speak, Kahlan stepped passed Zedd and Cara. "We… we were kissing is all," Kahlan lied, stepping up next to he man she loved . "And I was about to lose my control, when I pushed back. Richard told me it was okay, that he believed I could not confess him. And… and I believed him."

Zedd smiled, oblivious to the fact that she was lying. Cara, though, seemed to sense the deception, but thankfully said nothing. Zedd hugged them, and smiled. "I am so happy for you two," he said. "If there were ever two people who deserved to be together, it is you two."

Cara narrowed her eyes and touched the wizard's shoulder. "Wizard," she said. "Why don't we go back down and finish dinner."

"Huh?" Zedd looked back at her, baffled by the knowing glare she was giving him. Then realization struck his face and he grinned. He turned back to Richard and Kahlan and winked. "Then we shall leave you two alone." He stepped back. "Come, Cara, let us give these two love birds some privacy."

Cara huffed, clearly amazed that Zedd could not have gotten the hint any easier and was now acting like it was all his idea. "Fine by me," she said. The Mord'Sith smirked at them, then left. Zedd gave them one last wink and grin, then left, closing the door behind him.

XXX

Richard thought they'd never leave. At least Cara could take a hint, but Zedd always seemed oblivious to when Richard wanted some alone time with his Confessor. He was a little peeved that Zedd had known the answer to how he and Kahlan could be together. If he had known before, then he would not have made his terrible mistake. He would have made love to his Kahlan a long time ago.

"Now what?" came Kahlan's voice.

Richard turned back to her and could not help but lose himself in her beauty. Seeing so much of her skin bare before him was making his chest heave with wanton desire. He had to remind himself to breath. What made it all the more difficult was that she made no move to cover herself. Every time she took a breath, her bosom would rise and fall and Richard could not help but stare.

Noticing his gaze, Kahlan smirked. "Like what you see?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, very much," Richard nodded.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sure you'd like to see more."

He nodded. Then flushed in embarrassment and guilt. He turned away from her and racked his fingers through his hair. "Kahlan… you didn't have to lie for me," he said. "I'm guilty of a terrible offense again you… the truth should be known."

"What if I don't want it to be known?" Kahlan asked, stepping closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. "I never want them to know what really happened. I… I want that to remain a secret, Richard."

"But such a secret would only fester and cause our relat—"

She silenced him by placing her hands on his chest. "Your mistake is what is testing our relationship, Richard," Kahlan said. "The act of keeping it a secret will not change anything. What happened, happened. The question now is, what will you do?"

Richard shook his head, wanting to be punished for what he had done, but unable to retain control of such a morose mood with the love of his life so close and bare before him.

"I don't deserve you're love," he protested.

"Well, whether your worthy or not, you have it," Kahlan replied, smiling slightly. "And believe me, right now, I don't think you're very worthy, but… spirits, Richard, I cannot help myself but love you."

"We should at least tell Zedd what happened," he said, knowing that his grandfather would likely find out someway or another. "And then Cara, as well. Zedd wouldn't be able to keep it to himself. Besides, we're all so close that it is only right my crimes be made public for all to see."

"No, Richard," Kahlan said vehemently. "You are not to tell anyone."

Taken aback by her stubbornness, Richard furrowed his brow. "Is that an order from the Mother Confessor?" he asked.

"If it has to be, then yes," Kahlan said, stepping back and hugging herself. "You are the Seeker. We must keep your image pristine and noble, untarnished by such terrible things."

Richard stepped forward and grabbed her hands, bring them up to his heart. "I do not care what my image is, or how others view me," he said, releasing her hands and bending to his knees to kneel before her. "All I care about is what you think of me, Kahlan."

She smiled at him and reached down to caress his face. "I love you, Richard," she said, admitting it to herself as well. "No matter what you've done, I can never stop loving you. It's not possible."

"I love you, too, Kahlan," he proclaimed looking up at her, feeling absolution and undying love for her. "And only you."

Her declaration of love for him made his heart beat fiercely beneath his breast. He looked up at her, basking in the glow of her love and beauty, and filled his eyes with all the desire and need to be with her, wanting nothing more than to make love her, but not having the courage to make a move.

Kahlan looked down at him, her brow creasing in what looked like confusion. She must feel so vexed with him. Here he was declaring his love for only her, when just the other night had slept with another woman. He wanted nothing more than to redeem himself, and show her that she was the only one. As he looked up at her, their eyes locked and suddenly she began to cry.


	6. Righteous Absolution

*The Seeker makes amends. Very hot and heavy R/K fun times!

* * *

**The Mistake – Part 6 – Righteous Absolution**

Kahlan had tried to hold back her tears, but it was impossible. She allowed them to pour out, blinking through them to look down at her love. Her tears were not of grief, but of joy. Richard loved her. And only her, and now… spirits, now he wanted to make love to her; she could tell by the heavy look of lust in his eyes.

"Kahlan… please don't cry," he murmured, looking up at her. "If… if you want me to leave."

"No, my Richard," Kahlan said wiping the tears form her eyes and looking down at the Seeker, kneeling before her. "Stay. I want you to stay."

Richard gave nod, he took a deep breath and looked up at her with what seemed like an endless supply of love. "Kahlan," he spoke tentatively, as if afraid he would say something to upset her. "You may not have confessed me, but I am still yours to command."

Kahlan eased down to her knees and scooted close to him, until their bodies were inches apart. She slowly ran her fingers down his shoulders and touched his arms. His skin was surprisingly warm and moist, with a silky feel to it.

He smiled at her and let her explore him at her own pace. Kahlan's eyes were glued on his chest, as she danced her fingers across his strong pectorals, tracing the curve of the muscles. Her hands dropped down to his abdomen and she rubbed his hard stomach. Hesitantly, with her chest heaving with a burning desire to feel more of him, Kahlan looked up into his warm brown eyes and saw an absolute love reflected back at her that melted her heart.

"Richard," she spoke softly. "You do know I felt everything, right?"

He gave a slow nod. "I'm so sorry about that, Kahlan, I truly am."

"It… it was more like a phantom, but it did render me completely powerless," Kahlan said. "I felt you enter and release…"

"Kahlan—"

"I want to feel that now," she said, letting her hands drop below his waist. "I know you want to make love to me… and now that we know that you are impervious to my confessor's touch, we can finally make love."

His breath caught when her hands began unbuckling his belt. She kept her eyes locked on his and finishing with the belt, she began unlacing his trousers. She inched her mouth closer to his and she could feel the warmth issuing from his breath.

"I want that, my Richard," she breathed with him, their lips barely touching. "That is my command. Make love to me. Show me… prove to me that that night with her meant nothing. The Mother Confessor offers you her body to do what you please. Show her the physical pleasure that I know you've been dying to give her from the moment you first met her running through the forests of Westland from a quad of D'Harans."

"I will obey," Richard said, smiling, brushing her hair away from his face. "But not because you are the Mother Confessor… but because your are Kahlan Amnell, the woman I love."

Richard inched forward and captured her lips in his, as Kahlan pushed his trousers down and grabbed him in her hands. His skin had a velvety feel to it and he was warm to the touch. And hard, so very hard. He groaned into her mouth as she pushed herself closer. His hands fell from her shoulders and began tugging at her top. Kahlan backed away for a moment and held up her arms, allow him to pull it off.

He threw it to the floorboard, and buried his face in her chest. Kahlan moaned as she felt his lips kiss her soft flesh and she could swear that his manhood was becoming even harder in her hands. Slowly, unsure of what to do, she began to dance her fingers up and down its length. Richard groaned and his hands joined his mouth, caressing and feeling her breasts. His tongue came out and licked her nipples and Kahlan arched her back, pushing into him. A exquisite gasp of ecstasy escaped her lips as he sucked her.

Richard's hands moved to her shoulders and he pulled her up with him, as he sat on the bed. Kahlan remained kneeling on the floorboard, before him, and he tried to urge her up, but she stopped, her eyes catching sight of his hardness for the first time. She had felt him when he had entered Nicci and when the sorceress had taken him into her mouth, but Kahlan had not expected it to be so…

"Kahlan?" Richard called, his fingers on her chin, raising her head to look into his warm brown eyes. "Join me on the bed… let me show you my love."

Kahlan took a deep breath, and turned her eyes back to his hardness. Nicci had done it. So if the sorceress had been able to do it, then she could too. Grasping him in her hand, her chest heaving as her cheeks flushed with arousal at the sight of him, Kahlan inched closer and tentatively kissed the tip.

Richard shuddered and groaned her name, brushing the hair from her face as he gazed down at her. She kissed him again, and again he responded to her kiss. She did not know how it was possible, but he seemed to become even more aroused than the phantom impressions she had gotten when he had been with Nicci.

She looked up at him. "Richard… you're… you're harder than with Nicci," she said. "I felt everything… and…"

"Kahlan…," he bent forward to caress her face. "It's because you are the only one who could possible excite me so much. Nicci may have a nice body, but she did not have my love."

"And me?" Kahlan asked, hesitantly, as she rest her head on his thigh, kissing it slightly, feeling the shiver of pleasure that coursed through his body as she did.

"You have both," he declared, and thanks to her powers of perception, she knew he was telling the truth. "You are more beautiful than she is, Kahlan. And what's more… I love you." He smiled. "It's always been you, Kahlan… always."

Kahlan stroked his hardness in her hand and inched even closer, burying her head in his lap. She opened her mouth and took him in. Richard's head rolled back and a low moan escaped his lips and she moved her tongue around him, licking him. She had no idea what she was doing, and was making it up as she went along. But his reaction told her she was doing something right.

She backed up a bit, and began moving up and down on him, taking him barely out of her mouth, then flicking her tongue over his tip before then descending back down. Richard groaned and arched himself forward, one hand dropping to rest on the back of her head as she continued to move up and down.

Continuing for a while, she felt him grow even harder and it was becoming hard to take him more fully into her mouth. She opened wider to try and take as much as she could into her mouth, when suddenly, he was pulling her way and up off her feet.

"If you keep doing that, my Kahlan," he murmured, panting to catch his breath, his cheeks slightly flushed. "I might be done before I've given you what I owe you."

"Oh, sorry," Kahlan blushed. "I really don't know what I'm doing… but was it… was it pleasing to you?"

"Very," Richard said, pulling her up into his arms as he stood and laid her down on the bed. "And to be honest, the best I've ever had, and you're a confessor, so you know I'm telling the truth."

Kahlan's heart pounded with joy when she could sense no lie in his words. She had pleased him more than Nicci had when the sorceress had taken him into her mouth. Richard eased down onto the bed next to her and she felt his hardness brush against her thigh as she spooned up against her, kissing her neck.

She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his moist kisses. His fingers danced down her face and fell to her chest, feeling her in a tender and more loving way than he had felt Nicci, when he had touched the sorceress's breasts. Her mouth opened in a soft gasp as she felt his lips danced down to her breasts, as his hands continued to caress them, his thumbs rubbing her nipples.

Richard's wet kisses continued down her body, and stopped at her navel, licking it suggestively, as if in promised to what was to come. She remembered the feeling of his kisses from when he was with Nicci, but to have them in the flesh, and him doing it to her in person only seemed to intensify her body's response. With each kiss, a thrill ran up her spine and overwhelmed her. She was becoming so aroused that she was positive she was dripping wet.

He backed up and positioned himself near her legs. His hands drifted under the band of her shorts and she readily arched her back to lift her rear, allowing him to remove the last bit of clothing that separated her from him. He flung her black shorts to the ground and returned to her with a boyish smirk, kissing her closed legs, rubbing them gentle.

"Open for me, my Kahlan," he purred into her thighs, and his fingers danced up and down her thigh, sending shivers throughout her body.

Kahlan arched her neck to watch, as she tentatively opened her legs for him. She wanted to she his reaction when he saw her. He leaned forward and rested his chin on her belly, rubbing her sides gently. The scruffy stumble on his face tickled her and she let out an airy laughed. She waited agonizingly as he gently began kissing her, slowly drifting down to her femininity.

Then he was on her, and Kahlan gasped, bucking her hips up. Richard's hands drifted down her thighs to hold her hips, steadying her and he began to tease her special spot with his lips and tongue.

"Spirits, Kahlan," she felt his breath on her exposed flesh. "You're so wet."

"Is… is that okay?" she asked, worried that it wasn't. That she had disappointed me.

He caressed her flesh with his thumb and kissed her inner thigh. "Yes, very…," Richard responded, giving her flat stomach a wet kiss. "You're taste delicious, Kahlan." He kissed her navel, before descending on her again, flicking his tongue and lapping at her, drinking in her essence.

His head was down between her legs for so long that Kahlan wondered if he was going to suffocate, but the rapturous pleasure he was giving her was so great that she could hardly think. It was unlike anything she had ever experience. It felt so much better than what he had done to Nicci, and he stayed done between her legs longer than he had with the sorceress. She felt his fingers begin to touch her and she moaned, pushing her hips up closer to him.

"Richard," she gasped, running her fingers through his thick hair, tugging at him to look up. He complied and raised his eyes, resting his head against her inner thigh.

"Yes, my beautiful confessor?" he asked, looking up at her with such desire that she had to remind herself to breath.

"Is… is this a dream?" she asked.

"No," he said, kissing her flesh. "It's not. Anything else, my love?"

"Yes. I… I want you… inside me… now!" she spoke through panting breaths, beckoning him to come to her.

"As you command, confessor," Richard teased and smiled, slowly shifting and moving up to lay beside her. He turned her onto her side, so that they were resting with their noses barely touching. His hand ran down her arm, rubbing it tenderly, before coming to rest on her hip, his fingers softly kneading the flesh of her bottom. She moaned softly, enjoying the feel of his hands on her, as he leaned forward and seized her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kahlan closed her eyes and eased into him, pressing her breasts against his chest. The sweetness in her mouth as he kissed him left her confused with how to feel about tasting herself. His kissed held such a desire and was so fierce that Kahlan just lost herself in it.

She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing his hardness brush against her stomach, as he pressed closer to her. He cupped her face with his hands and directed her gaze back to his eyes.

"Kahlan," he spoke softly, his warm breath touching her cheeks, as he caressed her face with the pads of this thumbs. "I just want you to know that I have had more joy in this past few moments than in my entire life. I love you so much… and I just wanted you to know that before I take away something that is very precious to you."

"You are not taking it away, my Richard," Kahlan breathed softly, returning his caress, running her fingers through his stubble. "It is mine to give… and I choose to give it to you freely. You are the only man I ever want to give myself to, the only man that I will ever to submit to."

"And Kahlan," he looked deeply into her eyes. Kahlan temporarily lost her breath with the depth of love she saw in his warm browns. "I've never… never… wanted to be with someone as must as I've wanted to be with you. I will never betray you, ever again. You have my word… my oath as the Seeker."

"All I need his your love, and I'll be fine," she smiled at her Seeker, her love.

Richard returned her smile and pushed her hair from her face as he kissed her. They backed away and rested their foreheads together. They shared a breath as they allowed all the guilt and pain that had been shadowing them for the past night and day fade away.

"I'm ready, Richard," she murmured.

Richard nodded, and inched his hips closer. His hands went down and lifted her leg up. He moved one of her legs back and lifted her other to drape it across his hip. Kahlan caught her breath as she felt him brush against her. He looked back up at her and rubbed her arm.

"It will hurt… but just for a moment," he said.

She nodded and took a quick breath. Kahlan placed her hand on his shoulder, while he lift his head, allowing her to placed her other arm under it. He rested his head against her arm like a pillow and his hand drifted down and she let her eyes follow his movements. He gripped himself and directed himself to her. After seeing himself positioned and ready, his tip slightly touching her folds, he looked up her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, breathing heavily. "There will be no going back after this."

Kahlan nodded and pouted her lips, being with him to kiss her. The corner of his mouth curled into a grin as he complied with her demand. As he kissed her, his hand drifted up and gripped her leg that was laying across his hip, pulling it up, opening herself more to him. Then he slowly pushed his hips up to her.

She opened her mouth and a soft breath of air escaped as she felt him push into her. Kahlan closed her eyes to the dull pain she felt. He slowly backed up, and then pushed back in. He repeated the move for a couple thrusts, then began pushing deeper inside her. Kahlan gripped his shoulder and held herself to him. She arched her head back to moan in the ecstasy at feeling him inside her as the dull pain dissipated, replaced by untold pleasure, the likes of which she had never felt before.

It was totally unlike what she had felt that night, alone in the woods as she cried sensing him enter Nicci. This was exquisite and sent shivers up her spine that escaped from her quivering lips in a heavy moan as he continued to thrust back and forth, slowly picking up spread, and driving deeper with each thrust. All the while he kept his eyes locked on her face, looking on her with nothing but love and unadulterated desire for her and her alone. Kahlan could not help but feel that they fit together perfectly, as if they belonged together.

Richard let go of her leg, knowing he was securely inside her, and she wrapped it around his middle, holding him to her. She swayed her hips with his movements, and it increased the pleasure she felt. Richard leaned forward and kissed her breasts tenderly as he continued moving inside her. She gripped his hair, holding him to her breasts and he suckled on her nipple like a babe.

As he moved inside her, he would sometimes push deep and stop, only to wiggle his hips around in a way that only caused her to whisper his name into his ear, and grasp his head.

"Oh, yes, Richard… yes," she moaned, pleading with him to continue.

Eventually, Richard grew tired of the position, and slowly pulled her up onto him as he laid onto her back. He held her to his chest, never once exiting her, as he positioned her. His hands directed her legs into the proper place. Kahlan rested her head in the crock of his neck, as his hands gripped her hips to hold her as he began bucking up into her. They flesh touched and thrived together sending shudders of pleasure down her spine.

She closed her eyes and moaned, basking in the bliss of him inside of her. Kahlan remembered from the phantom touches, that Richard and Nicci had done it in this position, and she tried to recall what it had felt like. Whatever it had, it did not feel like this. She remembered the sensation of how hard and warm Richard had felt then, but he seemed even harder now, his fingers touched the flesh of her bottom in such a way that she had to remind herself to breath.

Kahlan suddenly felt guilty that Richard was doing all the work. She slowly eased back and sat up, placing her hands onto his chest, and gasping as her shifted into a position that only seemed to cause him to push even deeper into her. Using her legs, she slowly pushed herself up, rising above him, and then dropping just as quickly to take him all the way back in. Richard's hands cupped her breasts as her hair cascade down her face as she continued to move above him, obscuring her vision of her beloved.

She huffed and tried to blow the dark strands away, but she eventually had to move one hand to pull it back and tuck it behind an ear. Richard's hands drifted down to her hips to help guide her movements, slowing her down a bit. Kahlan gazed down upon him, seeing pleasure etched on his face. His warm brown eyes looked up at her, milking in the sight of her as she rode him.

Richard gripped her hips tightly and smiled up at her. "Spirits, Kahlan… you're so beautiful… I love you," he spoke between pants.

She leaned down to press her soft body against his hard one and kissed him. He ran his hands through her hair and whispered into her ear. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the suggestion he just made.

Kahlan sat back and eased off of him, hating to remove him from her, but it was required for the next position Richard want to try. And what thrilled her was it was not something he had down with Nicci. Richard sat up and rolled up into his knees, directing Kahlan to lay on her stomach. He grabbed her hips and pulled them up into the air, and spread her legs. She felt him brush against her femininity and then her was inside her.

With a hand on the small of her back, he directed her to lay flush on the bed, as he moved with her, never removing himself. He gently guided her legs together and when she was fully down on the bed, he began moving up and down, his hard abs touching the soft flesh of her bottom, making it bounce slightly as he took her from behind.

Kahlan arched her back, pushing her rear up into him, and rolling her hips to take him as far in as possible. She stretched her neck to looked over her shoulder and watched him as he moved over her. He rested some of his weight on her and his lips kissed her shoulder and he whispered into her ear his undying love for her. Kahlan closed her eyes and lost herself in the bliss of feeling Richard move inside her. They stayed like that for a while, and Richard's hand drifted underneath her to touch her special place as he continued to sway and jerk his hips with each up and down motion.

Richard then slowly backed up, pulling her legs apart and keeping her press up against him. He took her legs in his hands and slowly spun her around. Kahlan used her arms to help, and rolled on to her back, swaying her hips ever so slightly to keep him inside. She spread her legs as wide as possible, as she had felt Nicci do, so she could take him all the way in.

Her Seeker gazed down at her and ran his fingers down her face. She closed her eyes and eased into his touch, as she felt him begin to move inside her.

XXX

Richard took a deep breath as he gazed down upon the woman he loved. This was how it should be, being with her, and just her. Never through some one else. He felt guilty for having pushed her into releasing her powers, but he had… and he had not expected to be immune, but Zedd was right, his love for her was absolute. She was his whole world. Without her, he was nothing.

He shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts, and focused on his Kahlan. Slowly, he eased down onto her and cupped her face in his hands as he continued to shift himself around inside her. She had been so tight when he first entered her that he had been worried that he would hurt her when he pushed himself all the way in, but each time he plunged into the depths of his beloved, Kahlan would moan ecstatically and her body would ripple with pleasure. And she would beg him to continue.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not take his eyes off her beautiful face and brilliant blue eyes. Just gazing into her face as she gasped in ecstasy at his ministrations made him groan with pleasure. He found more pleasure in bring her pleasure than the rapturously joy he felt when her inner muscles grip at him as he thrust back and forth inside her.

Kahlan would arch her back and push her breasts against his chest with each one of his downward thrusts. She was so wet down there that it made it ease for him to push as deep as possible. And her responses to his movements were bring him dangerously close to the edge. He forced himself to slow down, wanting to give her the pleasure she deserved before he got his.

He kissed her, running his hand down her face, caressing her cheek with the pad of thumb. "How are you doing, Kahlan?" he asked, panting with the extreme pleasure he felt at being with the one he loved. "Does it hurt? Does it feel good?"

"Oh, Richard," her hands ran through his thick hair. "It feels great, please… oh, spirits, please, continue…"

He grinned and pressed against her as her hands drifted down to rest on his backside, her fingers kneading into his flesh as she helped him push into her. Richard kissed and sucked at the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder as he made love to her.

He moved his hands up to her face and held her to him, kissing her lips, asking her to open for him. She closed her eyes and responded, her lips parting and allowing his tongue in. They continued to move together as they came closer and closer to becoming of one mind and one body. Pulling back at kiss her cheeks and run soft kisses down her neck, Kahlan clutched an hold of him, holding him closer.

"Richard… oh… oh, Richard," Kahlan moaned into his ear. He felt her tightened around him and he knew it was coming. "Oh… RICHARD!"

She screamed his name as he felt her climax. It shuddered through her body and he felt her grow even more wet as she reached sexual release. Richard picked up his own pace seeking to release with her. Kahlan's body warmed and shivered with the rippling of her orgasm, as the heights of her sexually pleasure seemed to seep up from her inner core. He placed a hand on the side of her face as he watched her eyes turn black as she lost control of her powers.

The confessor powers reached out for him, but they rolled over him and sent him into a frenzy as it only seemed to heighten the pleasure he was feeling at being inside her. Kahlan's awareness was soon returned to her and with her hands on his backside, she held him to her as he thrust himself as deep as possible. He locked eyes with her and relish in the sight of her sparkling blues gazing up at him.

Richard groaned and tensed as he felt himself release, spilling his seed deep into his beloved. He had thought his release with Nicci had been great, but this one was more powerful and the orgasm that accompanied it was far more pleasurable. As he continued to spill his seed into Kahlan, he pulled her head towards him and captured her lips with his in a fierce passionate kiss, pushing himself into her, wanting nothing more than to stay inside her for all eternity.

He did not soften as quickly as he had with Nicci, which pleased him greatly, because it allowed him to remain inside her longer, keeping his seed from escaping her womb. Richard knew it was dangerous even to consider getting Kahlan with child while the Keeper was still bent on destroying all life, but at the moment he did not care. He loved the feeling of being inside her, as if, for a moment, he was a part of her.

Allowing some of his weight to rest on her, he sucked in oxygen, his face flush and warm with the extreme climax he had just had. He kissed her shoulder and backed away, he finally slipped out of her and collapsed onto his back, beside her. Kahlan immediately curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest. Their sweaty bodies seemed to mold together perfectly. He ran his fingers down her back, tickling her spine.

Kahlan giggled slightly and ran her fingers across his moist chest.

"That… that was… spirits, Richard," she breathed. "I have no words to describe what we just did. It was so much more than I had ever expected. So much more than what I had felt when you were with her."

Richard kissed her brow and hugged her tightly. "Kahlan, I've never had a release like that, never… in my entire life," he took a deep breath. "Spirits, Kahlan, I've probably just gotten you with child."

Kahlan laughed softly and her breath tickled the fine hairs on his chest. He laughed with her and shifted onto his side to gaze into her brilliant blue eyes. He pushed her dark hair from her face and rubbed her soft brow, wiping away the sweet sweat of lovemaking.

"Well, my Seeker," she said. "If you have gotten me with child, then I will welcome it." Kahlan scooted closer and slightly brushed her silky soft lips against his as she opened her mouth sharing a breath with him. "If there is ever a man I would have wanted to be the father of my children, it is you." She winked. "Consider you're mistake forgiven."

He furrowed his brow. "Really?" he inquired, dubiously.

Kahlan smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. She touched his nose and giggled. "Remember, silly, I've felt how you made love to another woman and now I've experience you making love to me," Kahlan explained. "And believe me when I say this… You gave me such a time that it dwarfs whatever Nicci thinks she got from you… and besides," she winked. "I believe you released more of your seed into me than her."

"I'm sorry about that," Richard lowered his eyes, truly feeling remorseful. "I did not want to release inside of her, but she gripped me and forced me to."

Kahlan caressed his face, running her fingers through his stubble. All he saw was love and understanding when he looked at her. There no longer any bitterness and anger. "As long as you've learned from you mistake," she said, "then I forgive you, my Richard."

She ran her fingers down his chest and danced circles around the scared flesh of the mark of the Keeper, and then looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Now kiss me," she commanded.

Richard smiled. "By your command, Mother Confessor," he teased and leaned forward to kiss her. He felt himself awaken again with burning passion he had for this woman. He backed away and looked down, raising an eyebrow. "Kahlan?"

"Yes, my Richard," she whispered back, curling her arm around him and nuzzling his neck playfully.

He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was not a dream. "If you're not too tired," he said tentatively. "Would you care for another round?"

Kahlan smirked and looked down. Her eyes grew wide with wonder. "Do I arouse you so quickly?" she looked stunned.

Richard chuckled softly. "With you, Mother Confessor," he said. "It's not that difficult. Spirits, Kahlan, I can look at you fully clothed and become so hard it aches." He leaned closers. "Especially in that white dress of yours."

"Really?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should fetch my white dress and see if that's true." Kahlan made to get up off the bed.

"Oh, no you don't," he laughed, clutching her tightly and spinning her onto her back, climbing up on top of her. "I'm perfectly content with you the way you are now."

Kahlan looked up at him and smiled, it was her special smile. The one he had been waiting to see for what had seemed like an eternity since his foolish mistake. "Then make love to your Confessor, Seeker. Redeem yourself again."

"Oh, Kahlan," Richard replied, smirking, running his fingers through her lush long hair. "I plan on redeeming myself to you for the rest of my life."

"Well, then, what you are waiting for, Richard?" Kahlan smiled back, pushing her hips up toward him. "Start the redeeming!"

THE END


End file.
